Lore
Overview Here you will find the entire collection of the RP based story for the server. This page will mostly contain the story line and a summary of events, with further information about individual subjects being located on their own pages. Story The Menningu Prime : The greatest civilisation ever known on Terra Prime , all records of where they came from and what came before seem to either have either disappeared or not ever existed at all. The civilisation seems to have arrived in the north of Terra Prime and within 300 years of their records starting the great city of Torenstad was completed. The Menningu where for the most part a fairly peaceful civilisation, although they were forced to contend with barbarians and other aggressors. The Twin Lords : The Menningu was lead by and governed by a set of twins called the Twin Lords. Twins where greatly revered within the civilisation, whenever twins were born they would be taken to the priestesses of Vegaturn Keep. Here it would be decided if the new-borns where potentially meant to rule the great nation. Were a pair of twins to be considered worthy at the age of 5 they would be taken to live within the Keep until they came of age. During this time they would be trained in every possible skill and taught all that they would need to know should they be called upon to serve as Lords of the Menningu. When taken into the keep all of children are assigned the last name Otec, every Lord of the Menningu has possessed this surname and only they may ever use it. In the years preceding the start the current era, the Twin Lords where Selma Otec and Duchal Otec. These where two of the longest ruling Lords, each one living well into their sixties. They also had greatly divergent views on most matters. While they were both skilled diplomats so most disagreements would be settled amicably they both amassed distinct groups of followers. Those who followed Selma chose the ways of natural law and revered the world around them. Duchals followers however believed as he did, in a higher power that could be drawn upon for strength and support. Despite their differences these two groups generally worked together out of mutual respect for both of the Lords who were seen as visionaries and the greatest of their generation. The Shadow Plague : When the mage Jaan Torrentfire returned from the Moaning Fjord to Torenstad he brought with him the Shadow Plague. This ailment has many other names, the WHorde call it the World Blight. The Halliance call it the Dark Judgement, its colloquial name is the Shadow Plague. So great was its effect on the world that all names are well known and understood by all. The Plague was so fast spreading and deadly that it managed to wipe out the vast majority of human life on Terra Prime. The cities where hit hardest with mortality rates reaching 100% in one Menningu city. Nox-Delor : Nox-Delor is the name given to the period of around 130 years after the Shadow Plague had decimated Terra Prime. Although most cities where heavily hit by the plague, many smaller settlments especially those consisting of the followers of Selma Otec where less densely populated, this meant that the populations of such settlements saw much lower mortality rates. This in turn lead to rumours that the nature savy desiples of Selma had found a cure. When the remaining members of the citizens of the great cities heard this they sent out a plea to all settlements to regroup at the great city. One of Selma Otecs disciples Ager Torn was so troubled by the notion of the few remaining citizens of their nation gathering in the midst of a deadly plague that she rode to Torenstad herself to convey to them the need for quarantine. When Ager arrived at her former home she was surprised to be met with some hostility, word had spread that the forest dwelling disciples of Selma had suffered much lower causalities than the city stationed members of Duchals clan. When she insisted that there was no medicine to cure the Shadow Plague she was treated as a traitor by her former kin and told to leave, she left with the promise that any remaining followers of the ways of nature would have a home with her people. Formation of two nations: During Nox Delor, the two factions of the remaining Menningu attempted to rebuild, those who remained in Torenstad eventually abandoned the city and headed east to Empire City . Here they formed the Halliance in honour of their now long dead founder Duchal Otec. Almost two decades later WHurn, the new leader of the disciples of Selma Otec took over the faction and renamed it the WHorde, while still maintaining to old ways of reverence for nature WHurn sought to greaten the military might of their faction. WHurn was raised as a barbarian until the death of his parents lead to him being brought to Selma, upon her death he brought a new attitude to the WHorde. Time The timeline used on the server starts with the year 0. The player joins the server at around the year 1655. Eras The timeline is split up into different Ages and Eras, each Age is 500 years it starts from year 0 so the year that the server start (1655) is in the 4th age by 150 years. Within each Age are Eras, each Era is 50 years. So at 1655 is is the 3rd era of the 4th age. The remaining years are known simply as years and are given before the date. So for example 1655: 1600 is above 1500 so is the 4th age, The difference between the start of the age and the current date is 150 years 155 is 3 Eras as each is 50 years, This leaves us with a remainder of 5. So 1655= 5th year of the 3rd era, Fourth age. 1234= 34th year of the 4th era, Third age. 2012= 12th year of the first era, Fifth age. Timeline TIMELINE AND EVENTS: FIRST AGE 187: Construction begins on the Menningu city of Torenstad. 323: Torenstad finished. SECOND AGE THIRD AGE 1280: Age of Great Enlightenment begins. 1389: Mage Academy and The Great Library completed. 1429: Jaan Torrentfire departs for the Moaning Fjord 1434: Jaan Torrenfire returns to Torenstad, Bringing the Shadow Plague. 1435: Most of Torenstad wiped out, lesser settlements not as affected. Age of Great Enlightenment ended. Nox Delor begins. 1437: Ager Torn rides to Torenstad , Manningu civilisation dwindles as remaining infected die. 1542: Formation of the Halliance. 1561: Formation of the WHorde by WHurn FOURTH AGE 1655: Current time on the server. A ship containing a varied group of travellers runs aground on the shores of New Terra Classes Note that these are the classes seen from a lore perspective. For guides and stats on the classes, click on the names. Barbarian Cleric Hunter Mage Paladin Rogue Warrior Races Humans Factions Note that these are only the factions seen from a background Lore-like perspective. For additional information, click the faction headers which will bring you to their Wiki Page, where you can read more. The Halliance The WHorde The Enclave Terra Prime Category:Lore Category:Lore